communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Internet Trolls - The Musical
Beschreibung After the great success of the Fappening on 4chan, the Online Trolls discuss the future! What are YOU going to be this Halloween? Subscribe for more: http://bit.ly/SubscribeAVbyte Follow us on Instagram: http://instagram.com/AVbyte Find us on Facebook: http://facebook.com/AVbyte And Twitter: https://twitter.com/AV_byte DOWNLOAD THE SONG iTunes: http://bit.ly/1zkBr57 Louder (cheaper): http://ldr.fm/UdrTT Behind the Scenes: http://youtu.be/r6FHggJPvA0 WIN FREE SONG DOWNLOADS: Just go to our Facebook Page, and share our video. We'll be choosing 10 of those who shared, and sending them the song! Starring: Michael Ruocco, Sean Welsh Brown, Chris Villain, Christian Vernon and Daniel Dunlow Special Effects Make Up: Dalton Dale Costumes: Elizabeth Oldak Music and Lyrics by Antonius Nazareth Directed and Edited by Vijay Nazareth Grip and Assistant Camera: Lloyd Kevin Hembrador PAs and general awesome people: Cameron Fei Sun, Ari Donnelly, Justin Lieberman Shot at the YouTube SpaceNY as part of "House of Horrors" Thanks to Legendary and YouTube for making this happen! Lyrics: WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS BIG BLACK HOLES INSTEAD OF SOULS PREYING ON THE WEAK AND DUMB JUST FOR FUN JUST FOR FUN!! WE ARE TROLLS ONLINE TROLLS CHAOS IS OUR ONLY GOAL CHAOS IN COMPLETE CONTROL WE ARE THE TROLLS WE USED TO LURK BY BRIDGES STOPPING ALL WHO DARED COME BY THE HUMANS SOON CAUGHT UP TO US AND WE WERE FORCED TO HIDE BUT THEN WE FOUND A PLACE TO GO A PLACE TO GROW TO CALL A HOME ANONYMOUS, NO RULES ARE SET THEY CALL THIS PLACE THE INTERNET . INSTEAD OF TROLLING ONE BY ONE IT'S MILLIONS AT A TIME A STREAM OF ENDLESS VICTIMS THIS MUCH FUN SHOULD BE A CRIME WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS BIG BLACK HOLES INSTEAD OF SOULS PREYING ON THE WEAK AND DUMB JUST FOR FUN JUST FOR FUN! WE ARE TROLLS ONLINE TROLLS CHAOS IS OUR ONLY GOAL CHAOS IN COMPLETE CONTROL WE ARE THE TROLLS SAY SOME RANDOM HUMAN IS DECEASED TO US IT PRESENTS A PERFECT FEAST WE TROLL THEIR MEMORIAL FACEBOOK PAGE AND OOH DELICIOUS RAGE OR SAY WE INVOKE A FAPPENING BEFORE PEOPLE KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING WE’RE GORGING ON ALL THE LUST AND SHAME MOST ANYTHING’S FAIR GAME! BUT NONE CAN TEST THE SKILL AND WIT OR MATCH THE DARK AND SOULLESS PIT OF ONE WHO RULES OUR TROLLISH RING OUR FEARLESS LEADER, OUR TROLL KING WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS BIG BLACK HOLES INSTEAD OF SOULS PREYING ON THE WEAK AND DUMB JUST FOR FUN JUST FOR FUN! WE ARE TROLLS ONLINE TROLLS CHAOS IS OUR ONLY GOAL CHAOS IN COMPLETE CONTROL WE ARE THE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS BIG BLACK HOLES ‘STEAD OF SOULS TROLOLOLOLO… WE ARE TROLLS JUST ONE GOAL LA LA LA LA LA! TROLOLOLOLO..(vocalise cont’d) WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS HA, HO, HA, HO HA, HO, HA, HO, HA TROLOLOLOOOOOOO… WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS BIG BLACK HOLES INSTEAD OF SOULS PREYING ON THE WEAK AND DUMB JUST FOR FUN JUST FOR FUN! WE ARE TROLLS ONLINE TROLLS CHAOS IS OUR ONLY GOAL CHAOS IN COMPLETE CONTROL WE ARE THE… WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE TROLLS WE ARE THE TROLLS! Kategorie:Videos